Usability is a major topic today in every user interface application. User experience is expected to be optimal considering the product negotiated, the user, the channel, the particular situation, and more.
Currently, user experience related updates require development. Service providers may need to wait for a software deployment (which typically happens every few months) in order to implement different user experiences, even when there are small changes to existing experiences.
This issue is even worse since new product and product updates can be introduced without software changes using the product catalog (i.e. different lifecycles).
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.